Invader Axel: Axel's Halloween
by devilsbloods
Summary: This is Axel's Halloween story, I know hallloween is over but this is part of the story lien. I have a new oc to the story named ad and see what happens.


Invader Axel: Axel's Halloween

Book 3

Axel was in the bathroom getting ready for Halloween, all he had on was demon wings and dying his hair back. "Axel, are you ready?" Zim asked from the bathroom door. "Give about two minutes dad" He said as he was getting fake red demon wings, Zim then walks up to Axel and helps him with the wings. "Thank you dad I could of handle it, but thanks anyways" He said looking up at his dad. Zim smile at Axel and pates his purple hair. "Looking good my son, just like your father." He said with a evil like smiles. "And like uncle Dib as will to, Dad." Axel said smiling the same way as Zim was. "Oh that reminds me that mommy wants to do the fake blood for my Halloween get-up, dad. So can you go and get her for me?" He asked as Zim made a smirk at him. "Sure my son." Zim replied then he slowly leave the bathroom.

Three minutes go by as Axel waited for Gaz to come in the bathroom to put the fake blood on him, Gaz then slowly walk into the bathroom. "Sorry I take so long, Gir was playing around with the fake blood and thinking it was something to suck on. *Looks right at Axel* Wow you're one handsome devil with that Halloween outfit on." She said as she walks up to Axel and needles to start putting the fake blood on, Axel smiled at her and looks right at Gaz. "Mommy?" He asked in a very sweet voice. "Yes my son." Gaz replied as she was putting some of blood around Axel's mouth and under the eyes. "Why is dad afraid of Halloween, Mommy?" He asked. "I really don't know why, Zim, is afraid of that." Gaz replied with a somewhat smile.

Then the doorbell rings. Gir in his dog outfit ran to the door as he was holding a bowl of cupcake mix and slowly open the door. "Hi there!" He yelled out happily looking at woman with a werewolf outfit and a little girl in bat outfit. "Trick or treat." The little girl said holding out a big bag. Zim walks into the living room to see who was at the first door. "Hiss, Monsters get out of my house!" He yelled at the two girls at the door. "Wow Zim, I see you never change at all. How sad for you." The woman in the werewolf outfit said. "How do you know my name, tell me!" He yelled. "Mom do you know this odd person?" The little girl asked turning to her right to look at her mom. She replied by shaking her head yea and then slowly the werewolf mask off. Zim then slowly saw with light purple hair. "By the ham, Zita?" Zim asked.

"Well, it's good to see you remember me." Zita said with smirk. "It's been six years last time we saw one and anther. Soo I see that your a mommy worn to this little human worn baby." Zim said as he was looking right at the little girl. The little girl gets so mad at Zim that she ran up to Zim and kick him in the knee. "Awwwoo, What was that for?" He asked looking at Zita as he put his left hand on the knee. "Selena, you know that you are not to hit anyone." Zita said to the little girl. "Mom I don't care if I know not to do that, but no-one calls me little girl." Selena said with rage in her green eyes. Gaz and Axel both walk in to see what was going on. "Oh hay there, Gaz" Zita said happily. Gaz then looks right at Zita. "Oh hi there, Zita, how are things doing?" Gaz asked.

Zita didn't know how to replied, she then saw a kid in demon outfit with dark purple hair standing by Gaz. "Oh I didn't see you there little one." She said walking up to Axel. Axel just look at Zita not saying a thing, he then grab Gaz's hand. "My kid really isn't talker to strangers, Zita." Gaz said to Zita as she looks down at Axel. Selena then walks slowly up to Axel and Gaz she then looks at Axel. "Well aren't you the cute looking boy." She said with a smirk. Axel face turns a little pink. "Poof, look how pink own son's face is. Gaz" Zim said as he was not trying to laugh. Gaz smirk at what Zim said. "What, I think he looks cute is bad for a girl to think at boy is cute?" Selena asked as she looks at Her mom and Gaz. "Not at that age." Gaz replied.

"Will I think at I'll keep that to myself, but I am still going to call him cute." Selena said and smiled at Axel. "May I ask you how old you are?" She asked. "I am five years old, may I ask the same thing to you?" Axel asked as he then look right at Zita and Selena. "She is six years old so she is a year older then you." Zita replied for Selena. Gir then starts acting crazy and then runs around the living room as he was still holding the bowl. "Gir stop running around and fix up some cup-cake." Axel demanded. "Okay!" Gir yelled and ran out of the living room. "Did that green dog just said something?" Selena asked looking at Axel. "He knows some words and thing humans do so I have someone to play with and talk to as." Axel replied. "Oh I see, how cool I guess." Selena said as then look at her mom.

"You know something, Zim, your son like you and Gaz's brother." Zita said then she looks at Zim. Zim then hiss at her and give evil look as well. "Dad, we need to be going out the door so before all the good candy get taking." Axel said as let's go of Gaz's hand and walk up to Zim. "You right my son, let's get going." Zim said and pats his son head. "Zita, if you and your kid would like too join us you can." Zim said as he then look at Zita. "Sure why-not" She said happily. Then Zim, Axel, Zita and Selena all walk out the door. "I know being kind, Zim, is killing you inside but own son is thanking you be kind." Gaz said to herself as she sat down on the couch. She said to herself. "I wish I didn't lost my G-S 2." then sigh out yelled.

The end of book 3 **(I hope you all like this story of Invader Axel?)**


End file.
